


El tamaño no importa

by LujuriousDeath



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Miscommunication, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LujuriousDeath/pseuds/LujuriousDeath
Summary: [There is an English Version on my profile]Había una razón por la cual Yuuri no quería intimar con Victor.





	El tamaño no importa

**Author's Note:**

> Utilicé la palabra "perfecto" tantas veces que este fanfic debería llamarse "Perfect".
> 
> No es la primera vez que hago un body worship, pero no es mi punto fuerte, aún así tenía esta idea en la cabeza, y me extraña el hecho de que nadie haya contemplado la idea.
> 
> Tuve que buscar los tamaños de pene promedios, espero que nadie vea mi historial antes de que lo borre.
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

Había una razón por la cual Yuuri no quería intimar con Victor, y no tenía nada que ver con este, sino más bien con lo que tenía entre las piernas.

Yuuri nunca tuvo problemas con el tamaño de su pene, le gustaba pensar que estaba bien. No era grande, pero tenía un tamaño decente. O al menos eso pensaba hasta que Victor Nikiforov se apareció frente a él en toda su desnuda gloria.

Seis meses de relación seria y Yuuri aún ponía excusas cuando las cosas se ponían muy calientes entre ellos.

Podía ver que a Victor le afectaba, pero no sabía cómo sacar el tema a discutir. Sabía que la falta de comunicación los iba a comer a ambos, incluso Phichit se lo comentó en más de una ocasión.

“ _Victor va a creer que tiene algo que ver con él, Yuuri_ ,” fue lo que le dijo una de las tantas veces su mejor amigo. “ _¿Por qué no simplemente vas y le dices? La confianza es importante en una relación_.”

Yuuri se mordió la uña del pulgar y asintió. Le prometió a Phichit que hablaría con Victor del asunto.

De eso ya hacía un mes y Yuuri aún le huía.

~●~

Victor estaba preocupado. Yuuri parecía huirle cada vez que había la más leve insinuación de que la sesión de besos podía acabar en sexo o algo parecido.

Yuuri le había dicho que nunca había estado con otro hombre, así que al principio creyó que era por eso. Pero conforme pasaban los meses, Victor estaba seguro de que había algo más allá de eso, pero Yuuri evitaba el tema cada que podía.

Empezó a pensar que podría ser algún trauma de la infancia. También pensó que podría ser que Yuuri investigó sobre el sexo gay y le asustaba, pero Victor se ofreció a ser el sumiso en su primera vez y aún así Yuuri no se veía muy entusiasmado.

Podría ser por su baja autoestima, algo en lo que estaban trabajando lentamente. Victor no tenía ni idea.

Había salido a caminar con Makkachin luego de otra sesión de besos que acabó en Yuuri diciéndole que no podía en ese momento. Victor era un hombre paciente y amaba a Yuuri más que cualquier otra persona, pero la situación empezaba a hacérsele un poco extraña.

“Regresé,” anunció mientras se quitaba los zapatos, para luego buscar el trapo con el que le limpiaba las patas a Makka. Victor se extrañó al no recibir respuesta, por lo que se adentró al departamento, buscando a Yuuri.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, donde Yuuri estaba hablando con Phichit. Decidió dejarlos terminar la conversación, pero algo que dijo Yuuri.

“No es tan fácil, ¿cómo le voy a decir que me da pena tener sexo con él porque mi pene es la mitad del suyo?”

Victor se cubrió la boca y caminó rápidamente hacia la cocina, donde dejó caer su cabeza sobre el desayunador. Entonces eso era, ¡ahora todo tenía sentido!

Pero, ¿cómo iba a hacer para traer a flote el tema?

Se quedó ahí pensando unos momentos antes de que una idea cruzara su cabeza: Yuuri era maleable cuando tenía sueño. Sería fácil tenerlo hablando si lo agarra en el momento justo.

~●~

Esa noche, Victor abrazó a Yuuri por la espalda en la cama cuando esta ya tenía los ojos cerrados. Sabía que aún no estaba dormido.

“Quería hablarte de algo,” dijo el mayor, acariciando las caderas de Yuuri con lentitud.

“¿Mh?”

“¿Por qué siempre me huyes cuando parece que vamos a intimar?”

Al parecer Yuuri no estaba lo suficientemente borracho de sueño, porque al oír esa pregunta se sentó y miró a Victor con duda.

“No sé de qué hablas.”

Victor vio sus intenciones de huir. Se sentó también y lo abrazó, evitando que se fuera.

“Tenemos que hablar de esto en algún momento, Yuuri.” Le tomó ambas manos y besó la mano en la que estaba el anillo de compromiso. “Te amo y nada hará que cambie de opinión. ¿Acaso dudas de mí? ¿Acaso yo soy el problema?”

“¿Qué? ¡No!,” se apresuró a negar el pelinegro, mirando luego sus manos entre las de Victor. “Eres perfecto, Vitya, el problema soy yo.”

“Pero si tú también eres perfecto, Yuuri.”

“Lo que quiero decir es…” Yuuri pasó saliva y se reacomodó, encogiendo más las piernas hacia su cuerpo. “Me da vergüenza porque mi pene es muy pequeño.”

Yuuri se veía lindo cuando estaba apenado, pero Victor solo se podía guiar por el sonrojo y por lo que había oído esa tarde, ya que Yuuri había dado su explicación en japonés.

“¿Podrías repetirlo pero esta vez para los dos, Yuuri? Por favor.”

“Lo… siento,” murmuró, rascándose detrás de la nuca. “Lo que quería decir es… uh… tu… uh… pene es… es mucho más grande que… uh… que el mío…” con cada palabra, la voz de Yuuri se hacia cada vez más bajita, pero Victor pudo entender perfectamente lo que decía.

El mayor sonrió amplio y tomó las mejillas de Yuuri entre sus manos para besarlo. Yuuri no le devolvió el beso, sorprendido.

“Yuuri, el tamaño no me importa,” dijo con voz cariñosa y sin vacilar ni un momento, volviendo a abrazarlo. “Te amo a ti, podrías tener un micro pene y aún así te amaría tanto o más que ayer.”

Yuuri le devolvió el abrazo, sosteniendo la camisa de Victor como si su vida dependiera de ello. Era como si un enorme peso se alzara de sus hombros de repente. No se había dado cuenta de lo preocupado que había estado sobre ese tema, se sentía un poco tonto de haber dudado de Victor de esa manera.

“¿Me dejarás adorar tu cuerpo como se merece, mi amor?”

Yuuri asintió, no confiando en su voz en ese momento.

Victor lo recostó contra la cama nuevamente, empezando a besar sus labios lentamente mientras sus manos viajaban debajo de la camisa de Yuuri. Yuuri trabajaba duro para mantenerse en forma, pero siempre mantenía un poco de cuerpo que se quedaba suavecito, en especial alrededor de las caderas y los muslos. Yuuri se acomplejaba por eso, pero Victor lo amaba.

Muy pronto, la camisa de Yuuri desapareció, dejando a la vista el abdomen y el pecho de este. Yuuri no tenía cuerpo de deportista, su cuerpo estaba lleno de líneas suaves y gordura que se acumulaba cuando Yuuri pasaba varios días sin hacer ejercicio. Además de que había un par de estrías que eran apenas visibles a los lados de su cadera.

Pero para Victor, el cuerpo de Yuuri no podía ser más perfecto. Yuuri era perfecto en todos los aspectos, y Victor sentía que le hacían falta palabras para describir lo mucho que lo amaba.

Besó el anillo en la mano de Yuuri una vez más antes de bajar y empezar a repartir besos por las caderas y el bajo abdomen de Yuuri, sin tocar el pantalón ni bajar más.

“¿Sabes, Yuuri? Me encanta cada parte de ti,” comenzó a decir, alejándose un poco de él. “No creo que haya otra persona más hermosa en el mundo.” Tomó los pantalones de pijama y el bóxer para bajarlos juntos, dejando expuesto el creador de sus problemas: los apenas doce centímetros de erección de Yuuri.

Lo primero que hizo Yuuri al verse expuesto fue cubrir su ingle con sus manos. Victor le sonrió con cariño y le apartó las manos.

“No, no quiero que te cubras, déjame verte bien.”

Yuuri estaba rojo hasta las orejas e hizo un puchero mientras quitaba las manos y dejaba sus brazos caer a los lados de su cabeza. Victor pensó que era tierno.

Volvió a los labios de Yuuri, profundizando el beso lo más que podía, su lengua explorando la boca de Yuuri como si fuera un nuevo territorio.

“Me encanta la manera en la que nuestros labios se juntan,” dijo en cuanto se separaron. “Y la manera en la que nuestros cuerpos encajan, para mi es evidencia de que estamos destinados a estar juntos.”

Bajó por cuello y su pecho, acariciando sus caderas y muslos en todo momento. Cuando los besos llegaron a la parte baja de su abdomen, levantó la vista. Yuuri estaba jadeando.

“Y estas,” pasó los pulgares por algunas de las estrías, “no son horribles, son evidencia de tu esfuerzo, algo de lo cual estoy muy orgulloso.”

Pasó a sus muslos, ignorando el pene de Yuuri a propósito; eso lo dejaría de último. Levantó una de sus piernas y besó toda la parte interna de sus muslos.

“Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos,” chupó con suficiente fuerza como para dejarle marca. El chupetón no tardó en aparecer. “Me encanta cuando me dejas acostarme aquí cuando vemos películas, son suaves, fuertes y perfectos para mi.”

Terminó de bajar hasta llegar a sus pies. Dejó un beso en cada planta del pie.

“Siempre admiré el esfuerzo que ponías en cada movimiento, incluso en el entrenamiento, recuerdo cómo te dejabas la vida y los pies en ello. Eres todo un ejemplo a seguir.”

Victor (que no había visto la cara de Yuuri desde que iba por su abdomen) miró de nuevo a Yuuri a los ojos. Este tenía lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y una sonrisa boba en sus labios. Victor volvió a besarlo, tratando de transmitir todo el amor que le tenía a su Yuuri.

“Y finalmente, aquí.” Bajó hacia el miembro de Yuuri, dejando un beso en la punta que hizo a Yuuri jadear. “¿Qué puedo decir? Me parece tierno, y no me importa que sea pequeño, porque sino, no podría hacer esto.”

Tomó firme las caderas de Yuuri y engulló todo el miembro de un solo, haciendo a Yuuri gemir y poner una mano en la cabeza de Victor por reflejo.

Comenzó a chupar y lamer con experiencia, manteniendo las caderas de Yuuri fijadas a la cama con sus manos.

“Vic…tor,” jadeó el menor con todo su cuerpo temblando. “Ya me…,” fue interrumpido por un gemido cuando Victor chupo solo la punta. Fue mucho para Yuuri, el placer lo atravesó como un rayo y pronto estaba eyaculando en la boca de Victor, el cual tragó todo sin regar ni una gota y sin protestar.

Se separó de Yuuri con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes. “Delicioso.”

Yuuri gruñó y se cubrió la cara. Victor rió y le besó la mejilla expuesta antes de acomodarse a su lado, abrazándolo de nuevo.

“Yuuri,” lo llamó con voz cantarina. El menor movió las manos para dejar un ojo a la vista. “Eres hermoso e increíble y perfecto para mi, recuerda eso, ¿sí?”

Yuuri asintió antes de volver a cubrirse la cara bien. Victor tenía el novio más tierno del mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Para los curiosos:  
> Japón 13 cm  
> Rusia 16 cm  
> Y eso es erecto, dormido quitenle unos 3-4 cm.
> 
> Por cierto, haré un oneshot Otayuri con la misma idea ya que en Kazajstán el promedio es de 19 cm, y eso no puedo dejarlo pasar.


End file.
